The 57th Hunger Games
by Seamoon
Summary: The Hunger Games that left the crowds of Panem breathless. Find out why. SYOT
1. Chapter 1

The 57th Hunger Games: Capitol's Prime

The 57th year of the Hunger Games was known in history books as Capitol's Golden Year. Defiance was at a low, the districts were more productive as ever before, the economy bombed, and every citizen in Panem (even the districts) was excited for the Games to start. This year was to be more surprising and more intense then ever before. All new Gamemakers were hired; men and women whose creativity was more elaborate then the cosmos. Let the Hunger Games begin!

D1: Luxury

M: Lux Smith (SoccerNinja87)

F: Valerie Hall (Cassiecisneros)

D2: Military and Masonry

M: Falcon McCoy (laZyboy57)

F: Camron Ara Lethlon (SilverOdair)

D3: Technology

M: Wyatt Fitzgerald (retromother)

F: Belladonna Truong (SnowWhiteWithKnives)

D4: Fishing

M: Michael Lexington (AstroBlitz x)

F: Eliza Lakes (Roxyroora)

D5: Energy

M: Eli Anderson

F: Cara Ignot (Roxyroora)

D6: Transportation

M:

F: Lynette Caraway (Janelle Howard)

D7: Lumber

M: Ethan Harris (richards25)

F: Lucy Richards (Roxyroora)

D8: Textiles

M:

F:

D9: Grain

M:

F: Paige Mehmet (Paige Mellark-Lynch)

D10: Livestock

M:

F: Kyra Peskin (Maiden of Sarcasm)

D11: Agriculture

M:

F: Alexis Fleet (waveslover)

D12: Mining

M:

F: Avalon Kovien (FearfulShadows)

Tribute Form

Please send by private message.

Name:

Gender:

District (May be negotiated):

Age:

Back-story (creative):

Appearance (not everyone can be beautiful):

Personality:

Flaws (at least three):

Family:

Friends:

Weapon of choice (keep it realistic to the district):

Skills:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Why did they volunteer? (If valid):

Outfit at Reaping:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Plan for Cornucopia:

Game Strategy:

Preferred Death:

Romance:

Post-Games Interview Outfit:

Did I miss anything?:

Ideas?

Mutt Ideas:

Arena Ideas:

Drama Ideas:

Obstacle Ideas:

P.S. I need a lot more tributes!


	2. Chapter 2

The Gamemaker

The streets of my beautiful city buzz with chatter and dazzle the inhabitants with a plethora of flashing lights and Hunger Games advertisements. This is going to be a _happy happy hunger games_. The advertisements are mysterious and humble compared to other advertisements. It is just a turquoise 57 on a black background. This stands out from the other vivid and loud signs that fill the streets. The uniqueness of the poster reflects the uniqueness of the arena. Something Panem has never before witnessed.

I am now forced to sit and wait for the Reapings. Everything else is already prepared. The arena is filled. The tribute uniforms are sewn, smelted, and pressed. The mutts are breed. Thus, I am compelled to sit and wait in the Head Gamemaker office with a bottle of District 14's finest (being a gamemaker allows me to learn the secrets of Panem).

I was delighted when I found that I, Kronos Baxter would be the Head Gamemaker. Snow definitely made the best decision. Though I had no degree in engineering, biology, or physics like most gamemakers before me, I have a degree in literature. I cannot only provide the crowd a riveting and amusing death; they will also be poetic and symbolic.

Let the 57th Hunger Games begin!

** I NEED MORE TRIBUTES! Try and get others to submit tributes or advertise my story on your stories. Get the people who you advertise to you include your username at the bottom of their tribute submission form. Whoever gets the most new tributes to join wins. The winner will get to know the arena beforehand, create a mutt for the games, and give their tribute a definite spot in the last 10 tributes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Newsletter**

Currently, waveslover is in the lead for the most tributes recommended. Good job! There is still a chance to beat her though, advertise my story to three people and you are in the lead. I would like to announce two other contests!

If you are the first able to guess the arena then I will allow you to submit three tributes!

If you are the first who can solve this riddle:

You live in a house with four walls and a ceiling, there is a window on each wall and each window has southern exposure. A bear walks past one window. What color is the bear?

You will find out about one mutt and the get a spot in the final ten

**Good Luck!**

**Will be starting District One Reapings tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Valerie Hall (D1F)**

"And the Victor of the 56th Hunger Games is Clamper Veleta from District Three!" Caesar Flickerman announces to the world.

The 56th Hunger Games, giant trench with frequent floods and giant spider mutts.

There were tons of elite and strong contestants but this little beady eyed District 3 kid one it all. It makes perfect sense. The careers and other tributes try to survive solely off strength and weaponry, that only works twenty-five percent of the time. You got to have brains to. The crowd loves the savage, athlete, and warrior, but the thinker gets the crown. Luckily, intelligence is my strong suit. I can definitely win the games, easily.

Stay with the careers; earn their trust and kill of most of the other tributes. Then when only a few non-career tributes are left kill the career pack. I will be the only eligible contender left.

I look to my alarm clock on top of a stack of books beside my bed. It's four in the morning. They always show reruns of the Games and other Hunger Games paraphernalia on the day of the Reapings. I watch them not for entertainment but for knowledge and strategies. I have done this every year.

I have watched every game and I know the victor, arena, and winning strategy of each game by heart. Year One: Swinty from District 8, grassy field, went on a mad rampage killing half of the tributes. Year Twenty-Seven: Seeder from District 11, windy desert, was able to survive the longest without food. Year Forty-Four (my favorite): Onyx from District 2, sloppy sewers, didn't sleep and killed other tributes as they slept.

This provides me with an edge no other tribute possesses.

Before I know it the sun rises and I must get dressed in my fairest clothes and go out again into the real world. I walk past the target I painted on my wall with three knives stuck right in the middle. I open my door and I can already hear the shouting. My parents yell and debate over everything nowadays. They haven't loved each other for years.

I make my way down the spiral staircase to the kitchen. They don't even notice me. My brother stares to me for relief, he is too young to have to deal with this. He sits at the table, eyes full with tears. I need an escape.

I rush out the front door to the streets of District One filled with stands and factories. I run with extreme speed past everyone. Past my life. Past my troubles.

Reapings here I come.

Lux Smith

It's a sunny day, only two clouds in the sky. The perfect day to volunteer. I leisurely walk past the shops, stores, and markets. District One: The wealthiest of the districts.

I have to be a tribute this year. I was meant for the games. My gift of wielding a spear insures I will kill, kill a lot. My golden personality is one in a million and would have sponsors throwing themselves at me. Unlike others, I have a motivation to win.

I am dressed in my best red dress shirt that covers up to my elbows, my new black pants, and my dad's shiny dress shoes.

Intelligence. Superiority. Class. Lux Smith.

I grab at the scars on my shoulder. I rub them gently. Nothing feels worse then when dad gets a new belt. He needs to take out his emotions on someone. At least he isn't picking fights at the pub or something. Every since mom died, he has beat me up.

Getting hit with pots and belts, sleeping outside, getting soap in the mouth, and getting called "idiot and "failure" is worth keeping my pop out of trouble. Maybe if I won he would finally stop.

I reach the big Reaping pavilion. Its big granite walls with mahogany pillars making up the stage. Big red curtains hang above the stage. Hedges surround the circular cobblestone area that is meant for the tributes. I go near the other seventeen year-olds.

Our districts escort Pideont Hierch stands on the stage, microphone in hand. His body is painted gold and has black sunglasses and a completely black tuxedo.

"Hello! District One" he says and the crowd goes wild.

"We are running a little late so let's get right to it, starting with the ladies…" Pideont grabs a white slip out of a big glass bowl. "Lucy Smith!"

The small blonde girl shivers at the sound of her name. She is my sister. There is no chance she will make it. She is so small, so innocent. They might as well kill her now. She makes her way forward and starts to cry.

"I volunteer!" I hear from my age group.

It is a skinny pale girl with extremely green eyes. She saved my sister. She walks up the stage confidently and smiles towards the crowd.

"And now for the boys!" The escort yells.

I don't hear the name he yells but I am the first to volunteer in his place. I lock eyes with the girl, Valerie; she is pretty, very pretty. I don't stare anywhere but into her eyes when I walk to the stage. Then we shake hands and I turn to see my father's shocked face.

Maybe now he will be proud of me.

AstroBlitz x was the first to solve the riddle so he got to find out a mutt. Keep guessing on what the arena is, be sure to send private messages not reviews. A few hints on the arena:

**Part of the arena outfit was smelted**

**Kronos recently read Moby Dick.**

**There will be a lot of mutts.**

**Happy Hunger Games!**


End file.
